The present invention relates to electric battery charging systems and, more particularly, to a dual or multiple battery charging system and method for electrically powered automobiles used daily on a short trip basis and for other electrical devices that require a mobile power plant. The battery charging system eliminates the need for daily recharging of batteries overnight, and extends battery life.
Electrically powered automobile systems were introduced at the turn of the last century. The great advantage of electrically powered automobiles is their pollution free, efficient, and quiet running operation. Their re-emergence in the beginnings of the present century as a viable transportation source is the result of dwindling reserves of fossil fuels, environmental and pollution problems, and the desire to provide a more efficient automobile system.
One of the drawbacks in the development of a viable electric car is the need to recharge the batteries after only a relatively short operating period. Even where battery systems provide the ability to traverse hundreds of miles on a single charge, it nonetheless becomes necessary to charge the batteries for an extended length of time, before the vehicle is once more operatively viable. Most present day battery powered automobile systems require recharging overnight. This not only severely limits the range over which the automobile can travel, but it also places an inconvenient limitation on the operation of the car.
Another serious drawback for electric vehicles involves the daily use of such vehicles in order to go a short distance to work, let us say, 100 miles or less, round trip. At the end of the day, the bank of batteries is not fully drained with this type of usage, but the operator is forced to recharge the batteries overnight to have a fully charged system the next day. This is not good for the life of the batteries. Maximum battery life requires that they be fully discharged (i.e., enter a xe2x80x9cdeep dischargexe2x80x9d state) before recharging them. Short-lived batteries require frequent replacement, and large banks of batteries are expensive to replace, when they reach the limit of their operative lives.
The present invention contemplates an electric battery charging system and mobile power plant that will provide a power source, that extends the life of batteries used daily on a short trip basis, and that eliminates the need for daily overnight battery recharging.
The current invention provides at least two generators that can be part of a retrofit kit. The generators mount to the chassis of an electric car or on a standalone mobile platform. A belt drives each generator, and is operatively engaged with the motor driving a wheel of the vehicle or platform. A V-belt drive wheel pulley is attached to the rim of the wheel. Each generator is electrically connected to a respective bank of batteries.
As aforementioned, in order to preserve good battery life, it is essential to allow the batteries to fully discharge before applying a new charge. In a conventional electric vehicle battery system, this requires driving the vehicle or using the mobile power plant until the entire bank of batteries is discharged. Then the batteries must be charged overnight for the next day of operation. In the present inventive system, a first bank of batteries is always charged, while its companion or companions, the second or subsequent battery banks are being discharged. In this manner, an electric car operator can drive a short distance of about 100 miles, or less. Should the first bank of batteries be fully discharged after its daily run, they can be charged overnight. In the event that this first bank of batteries is not fully discharged at the end of the day, they can be used on the following day""s run until they fully discharge. In the event that the first bank of batteries is discharged on the second or third day, the second battery bank is switched into the system. At the end of the day, or during relocation of the mobile power plant platform, the fully discharged first battery bank is recharged, while the second battery bank is ready for the next day""s run. In this manner, each bank of batteries is always fully discharged, before being recharged, thus extending their operative life. The generators of the system provide for transient recharging of the battery banks, when the car or platform is braking or coasting. The fully charged bank may need a trickle charge, in order to maintain its fully charged status, since charge may dissipate over time with certain battery types.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a system and method for operating an electric vehicle or a mobile power plant in which battery life is extended. In order to preserve good battery life, it is essential to allow the batteries to fully discharge, before applying a new charge. In a conventional electric vehicle battery system, this requires driving the vehicle until the entire bank of batteries is discharged. Then the batteries must be charged overnight for the next day of operation. In the present inventive system, a first bank of batteries is always charged, while its companion or companions, the second or subsequent battery banks are being discharged. In this manner, an operator can drive a short distance of about 100 miles, or less. Should the first bank of batteries be fully discharged after its daily run, it can be charged overnight. In the event that this first bank of batteries is not fully discharged at the end of the day, it can be used on the following day""s run until it fully discharges. In the event that the first bank is depleted during the second or third day, the second battery bank is switched into the system. At the end of the day, the fully discharged first battery bank is recharged, while the second battery bank is ready for the next day""s run. In this manner, each bank of batteries is always fully discharged, before being recharged, thus extending their operative life.
The system comprises at least two generators. The generators are engaged to the motor driving one of the wheels of the vehicle or platform, by means of a V-belt. The V-belt is operatively connected to a rim of a vehicle or platform, such that it is capable of turning the generator when the vehicle or platform is in motion. The generators are electrically connected to respective banks of batteries, and provide transient recharging of their corresponding battery bank when the car or platform is braking or coasting. The fully charged bank may need a trickle charge, in order to maintain its fully charged status, since charge may dissipate over time with certain battery types.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a battery charging system that extends the natural operative battery life of the system, which may be automotive or a mobile power plant.
It is another object of this invention to provide an electric battery system that will provide for maximum operative life for its batteries.